The present invention relates generally to the field of press-fit machines and more particularly to controlling and monitoring press-fit machines in printed circuit board manufacturing.
Press-fit technology allows manufacturers to avoid soldering when assembling printed circuit board (PCB) electronics. The press-fit connection is formed when a pin is pressed into a fitted, plated-through hole in a PCB. There are different types of press-fit connectors, including those with solid pins (which do not contort during insertion) and compliant pins (which compress or “comply” during insertion). Press-fit connectors are utilized in various applications, from data and communication to transportation and mechanics. However, due to their dependable structure and numerous advantages over solderless technology, press-fit technology is preferred in printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) manufacturing.
When the solid press-fit technology was introduced 25 years ago, it revolutionized the industry. However, after a while, designers and manufacturers were concerned about the board damage caused by the solid press-fit contacts. There are several drawbacks to the current press-fit technology employed in the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) industry. First, using a Tyco MEP-12T machine as an example, the force values of the press-fit machine after pin insertion must be read manually by the machine operator in order to determine the maximum deformation force. Thus, it is very difficult for the operator to precisely determine the level of the maximum deformation force during pin insertion. Second, the press sequence control program only can give a “qualitative” result of whether the press curve is “Good” or “Not Good”. For example, using a Tyco MEP-12T machine, operator cannot automatically distinguish the “quantitative” reading of the maximum deformation force of the force curve. Third, there is no solution to integrate the maximum deformation force and to compare to the connector minimum and maximum force specifications. Fourth, the press fit quality issue occurred in electronic card assembly and test (ECAT) or PCBA assembly is typically caused by the downstream process of printed circuit board (PCB) fabrication or connector fabrication. For example, the ECAT assembly is “reactive” to the process variance to the downstream process. Thus, there is no predictive solution to pre-alert the potential process deviation in downstream process.